


Depraved

by Gaia_ninja



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, Cutting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mild Somnophilia, Mildly Dubious Consent, Self-Harm, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 08:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16761742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_ninja/pseuds/Gaia_ninja
Summary: Karin reaches a certain boiling point, but will Sasuke once again ignore her advances?





	Depraved

Sasuke was weak after the battle with the eight tails jinnchuriki. While waiting for him to recover the remainder of Team Hawk laid low until their defacto leader was ready to press on.  
The raven haired Uchiha lay in silent contemplation on a thrown together cot made of hay, discarded clothes and old blanket. The pain was minimal, but he was still finding it difficult to sleep. Since no one would dare bother him while he was 'sleep' he decided to stay on the cot and feign it. It was Juugo's turn to forage for the next meal, and Suigstsu decided to accompany him under that grounds that Karin's breath was too offensive to be around for to long. That comment of course resulted in a powerful kick to his head, severing it as it splashed off his body.

Juugo was patient while the two of them bickered. This was typical, one would antagonize the other until they close to real combat. Sasuke was normally the one to break them up so Juugo hoped he would be able to stop them from fighting.

Suigetsu and Karin were nearing to the point where they would look like they would battle. Juugo stepped in-between the two of them, his face stayed emotionless as he said "We should get food before Sasuke wakes and decides it's time to get moving again"  
Even though they were engrossed with their own pettiness and immaturity they knew he was right and Juugo and Suigetsu traveled back into the wooded area to search for food.

Karin held a special hated for Suigetsu. The feelings she had for him were confusing to say the least, sometimes thoughts of him would invade her mind while she was 'relaxing herself'. She preferred to think of Sasuke, stoic and powerful Sasuke. Ever since she joined Orochimaru she knew she was attracted to power. Dangerous power.

She missed her master but she would not let her feelings betray that, Sasuke would eventually become her next master. She would simply offer herself to him like she did to Orochimaru years before.

The mixture of fighting with Suigetsu and thinking about Sasuke being her new master was making her feel a bit perverse. It had been a while since the last time she’d indulged. Karin peered into Sasuke's tent. Confident the he was still passed out she unzipped her blouse slowly to minimize the sound, she took out a kunai she had hidden on her person and dragged the sharp end down her middle of her chest. Just deep enough to produce a thin red line but not enough to spill blood. Karin tugged at the sleeves of her blouse, pulling it off. Karin's light skin was literally chewed up and then littered with linear kunai cuts and scars.

Each imperfection was like jewelry, the more she had the more she wanted.  
She pressed the blade against her flesh softly right under another much older cut. She applied a little more pressure, then more until she felt a slow trickle of blood rolling down her arm. Satisfied with that cut she moved the kunai down her arm to repeat the process to make another beautiful incision.

After the fourth cut her eyes fell on Sasuke's sleeping form. Her lips trembled a bit, without even thinking her hand traveled down to her shorts. Carefully she rubbed the rounded end of the kunai against the crease of her shorts.

Sasuke was upset about being disturbed but since Karin hadn't said anything Sasuke simply laid in wait. 'I haven't sensed Juugo's or Suigetsu's chakra so she can't be bothering me to eat' he thought to himself. That's when he heard her moan, he barely noticed because it was so soft, but when she did it again that confirmed it. Sasuke didn't know whether to be disgusted or impartial. Women have carnal urges too, and she had been carrying on about he she wanted him and what not.. Maybe this would sate her for a while.

Blood covered the lower half of Karin's arm and slowly dripped to the ground under her. She increased the speed of the kunai which felt pretty good so she tried to keep her voice low. She could feel the satisfaction growing, more, ..more… then.  
Nothing…

Karin exhaled sharply but it wasn't for the reason Sasuke thought it was. Karin's eyes snapped open and angrily stabbed her kunai into the ground. Karin rose to her feet, frantically looking around for something, ANYTHING to help her finish. Her depraved side was taking over. 

Carmine eyes hazy with lust caught on Sasuke's sleeping form, he would probably kill her for what she was about to do... but at this point death seemed unimportant. She sauntered over to the dormant Uchiha and then crawled on top of him. She stood up on her knees over his lap, and pushed her shorts over to the side and pleasured herself.

‘She is mighty bold today’ The Uchiha thought as the girl writhed over him. He was slightly annoyed, but he would be lying to himself if he denied he was enjoying the show. He liked watching her breast twitch ever so slightly as she moved to go deeper. Even though she was one of the most obnoxious woman he had ever met, his male body reacted naturally.

Karin was completely engrossed with this feeling, she was getting so close to a release. He could wake up and kill her for this, it was so dangerous... that only intensified her mania. Her breathing picked up as she tried to finger-fuck herself faster to orgasm. 

Though something was amiss, she had felt something soft like fabric but rigid like…

Her eyes snapped open and her fingers stopped. 'This is it' she thought, she had locked eyes with him and was sure this would be her last moment on this moral plane.  
Sasuke looked through her expressionless. "Well." He said stern yet expectantly.

He was granting her permission, but she was to scared to move. He sat and straightened up and leaned in like he was going to kiss her. Her whole body shook and her blood ran cold with anticipation. She closed her eyes, waiting for the kiss .. Unfortunately that was not what he had in mind he captured a gathering of her hair in his fist and yanked her head back violently. "Are you really this dense?" He hissed. Her mouth hung open for a moment trying to speak but she could not summon her voice.

"Finish what you started." He demanded, his voice not raising above a whisper.

Like she had expected, he was rough and ..selfish. Everything her body had to offer was his for the taking with little to nothing given in return. At one point she whispered out his name a cold ‘Shut the hell up’ was his response and cruelly yanking her hair or clamping a hand around her throat if she got to loud.

Then it was over, he had had his fill. Coming with a deep groan he leaned back onto the makeshift cot. She knew better than to stay to long in his presence. She slid off him and went to quickly retrieve her blouse. Using chakra she closed her fresh cuts and tried to wipe away some of the now dried blood.

She left his tent feeling used and she loved it, It was perfect, not even Suigetsu could get on her bad side tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted on Fanfiction.net on Jul 10, 2009, I have no idea why I never brought this one over but it's here now)
> 
> This was an old one-shot written as a challenge for characters that I did not like at the time and with a subject matter that I have never written with before, a gift-fic for an online friend who's handle has been lost to time.


End file.
